1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application is related to methods for reducing noise in distributed sensing data obtained from a real-time downhole monitoring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tubulars are used in many stages of oil exploration and production, such as drilling operations, well completions and wireline logging operations. Due to their exposure to various stresses found downhole, various measurements are typically obtained to determine the strains on these tubulars and other parameters as well. These measurements generally include signals that have a noise component. The present disclosure provides a method of filtering a signal to reduce noise.